


Burning

by dotws disowned fanfics (orphan_account), DreamoftheWild (orphan_account)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Memories, PTSD?, Post Joui War, burning food, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dotws%20disowned%20fanfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DreamoftheWild
Summary: He’s been here before, this wasn’t the first time he came to this place in his dreams.Short story I wrote at work 2 years ago.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Burning

He’s been here before, this wasn’t the first time he came to this place in his dreams. The sounds, the smells, it’s so familiar. The faint whirring sound of electric machinery, followed by loud ‘pop pop pop’s fills his ears and the breeze carries with it a scent that he can’t quite place, yet is pleasant.

The popping suddenly grows more frequent, a thunderous racket assaults his ears and he winces and turns away. The wind picks up now and this time he can smell something foul, “Burning! It’s burning!” His mind calls out as the smoke that follows burns his lungs and makes his eyes well with tears.

“Burning?” His brain asks again, “Wait what’s burning?” 

Gintoki’s eyes snap open and he jumps off the couch, “KAGURA!! THE POPCORN IS BURNING!! BURNING!!!!” He pulls a blackened bag out of the microwave, half of it crumbles to ash in his hands. She leans over from her spot on the counter, nonchalantly chewing on sukonbu, “Gin-Chan, it’s not done yet.” 

He drops the bag in the sink and opens a window to let the smoke out. “How long did you put it in there for?!” He yells.

She looks confused, “The package said an hour and a half!”

“That’s a minute and a half, idiot!!”


End file.
